


it's your move

by myconstant



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myconstant/pseuds/myconstant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A joke that can withstand time and repeated tellings and Karen Gillan’s accent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's your move

Early on, they decide on a battle strategy. Or well, Matt does.

They’re on set and she’s memorizing lines when his eyes go wide and he tugs on her sleeve with a sly grin.

“Guess what we’re going to do?”

She shakes her head. It’s frigid cold and they’re in Wales and she’s wearing a baby bump and never in a million years would she kid herself into believing she’ll ever know what Matt Smith is going to say next.

He wears a mischievous expression and whispers in her ear, “We’re going to beat the tabloids at their own game.”

His breath is warm against her skin and her eyes flicker closed with a smile and that, friends, is how it starts.

 

 

It feels like a lifetime later, but she’s wearing an evening gown and the exact words they decided on back in Wales tumble out of her mouth with a giggle: “Oh! He’s had a crush on me for _months_.”

Four yards away and just off camera, Matt laughs like they’re sharing the best joke in the world. A joke that can withstand time and repeated tellings and Karen Gillan’s accent.

The thing is: nothing is ever really funny unless it holds some sort of truth.

 

 

A part of her thinks this is stupid. This is the same part of her that hovers over his name in her mobile’s address book, but never calls.

And of course, she forgets about their little campaign from time to time. She forgets about their script and instead reverts to words like “brother” and “sister” and “dreadfully annoying” when asked about her relationship with her costar.

Because there is a lot to be said about flat denial.

 

 

Here’s something you can’t find on Google:

They get drunk in New York and in a bar somewhere near Williamsburg, he tangles his fingers in her hair and she’s been wanting this for a long time and they could, but they don’t.

A little while later on a red carpet in London, the camera flashes are blinding and his arm is snug around her waist. She turns into him, but he’s already looking at her and it occurs to Karen that it would all be easier if she could just forget about it.

(The catch: she can’t.)

 

 

Sometime in February, her mother emails her and she clicks on a link to find a video of her and Matt on a familiar couch.

“How long have you had a crush on me?” he asks her and the Karen watching the video makes the same face as the Karen in the clip.

In the comments, youtube plans their wedding.

 

 

 

It’s a joke between friends, but it’s not. More, it’s the truth badly disguised as a lie and it makes her laugh to think that the two of them get paid to pretend for a living.

So she knocks on his door too early one morning and says, “Calling the white flag of surrender or whatever it is. I don’t think anyone ever believed us.”

He kisses her then and defeat, she decides, is sometimes better than winning.


End file.
